Swimsuit Seduction
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: When you think summer, of course you also think "BEACH!" But the ocean holds much greater perils for Hayate Ayasaki than just Jaws or C'thulu, and our hero probably won't survive this onslaught of beautiful bikini-clad babes without dying at least a little.
1. A Maid's Mischief

**Swimsuit Seduction  
**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ ero-ero matsuri

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_sunbathing maria-chan booty_)

* * *

**Seduction the First:**

**A Maid's Mischief  
**

**[MARIA]**

The sun shone high overhead. The ocean water was cool and refreshing.

And a certain maid was sunbathing on her belly, the straps of her bikini top undone.

"Hayate-kun," purred Maria, basking in the warm sunlight. "I think it's time for another coat of lotion~"

She wiggled her bikini-clad bum, cheerfully motioning for the handsome teen to come over and rub his hands all over that beautiful, practically _naked_ body of hers.

Naturally, the butler blushed.

"A-already...?" he inquired nervously, though not displeased at the thought of having to reapply the suntan lotion. If he had to be honest, in fact, the part of this trip where he got to rub cool, creamy lotion all over Maria's beautiful, nubile, practically _naked_ body had probably been the most enjoyable part so far. "I thought it was good for three hours?"

"Ahhh, really now, Hayate-kun!" said Maria cheerfully. "Don't you know better than to blindly trust what the label says? I can feel it wearing off."

She then shifted a little on her towel, slyly moving her butt a little more.

"And don't be afraid to go too low, either~" she added, smiling mischievously. "I want a nice, thorough, all-over tan. So don't be afraid to slather that thick, white cream all over _every_ inch of this beautiful, lascivious, nubile, practically _naked_ body of mine❤"

Her voice was suspiciously low, husky and suggestive as she said these words.

Blushing furiously, Hayate eagerly picked up the bottle of tanning lotion, intending to squeeze a sizable daub onto his open palm. But in the zeal of a teenaged male faced with the vague possibility of full-frontal nudity, he squeezed too hard and blew the bottle's full load much too early.

"D'oh!" Hayate grunted, annoyed at his own clumsiness. "Sorry, Maria-san. Looks like I messed up."

The maid, peering over her shoulder at her coworker, simply smiled.

"That's alright, Hayate-kun," she said warmly. "I honestly don't really care what you're rubbing in, as long as you're rubbing it out on _me_❤"

Then she giggled, and hooked her thumbs under the sides of her bikini bottom. Her shorts went straight down.

And something else went _up_.

Maria smiled suggestively, seeing this.

"Oh? That lotion you have in your shorts looks much better than the other stuff~" she teased. "Maybe you could rub _that_ on me, instead~?"

She wiggled her bum again. It was completely bare this time (as if you really needed to be reminded).

Hayate's eyes widened.

And _another_ kind of load was then prematurely blown.

* * *

A/N: I have an extremely perverted sense of humor. And I have finally (FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME) managed to catch back up in the HnG manga. Relatedly, I also recently acquired the first three physical volumes of the manga, and have just today purchased up through volume ten. Because I cashed both my paycheck and my tax refund on the same day. XD

I actually have a vague plan for what I want to do with this. It is tangentially related to the most recent arc in the manga.

**Updated: **3-10-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. Amorous Aspirations

**Swimsuit Seduction  
**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ ero-ero matsuri

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_ayumu has some nice breasts, doesn't she?_)

* * *

**Seduction the Second:**

**Amorous Aspirations  
**

**[AYUMU]**

After recovering from his embarrassment with Maria, Hayate walked down to the shallows, hoping that by getting himself cold and wet he would be able to both cover up his mess and put down his stiffie.

It was not to be however, as he promptly ran into Ayumu, who was lying motionless in the foam, her already skimpy swimsuit looking slightly torn and ripped.

Naturally, the teen assumed the worst when he saw the girl lying in the surf, unmoving with her eyes closed.

"Nishizawa-san...!" he yelped, and immediately he ran to pull her up out of the waves and onto a drier part of the sand.

She didn't appear to be breathing, although the butler was a tad too abashed from his earlier run in with Maria to look all that closely at the girl's chest. Especially when her modestly generous bosom seemed to be straining so hard against the poor, tattered top.

Silently cursing his terrible luck, Hayate proceeded to straddle the girl's waist and place his palms upon the soft, pale, scarcely covered mounds of her bust. Praying that nobody would see this and misunderstand the situation, Hayate tried to recall his CPR training.

_Umm... I think I have to squeeze down on her chest..._ he thought to himself, vaguely remembering something to that effect from the curriculum.

Gulping, the blue-haired teen nervously curled his fingers, anxiously squeezing the soft, doughy flesh of Ayumu's breasts. He groped frantically at her chest, redfaced and sweating as he tried desperately to remember the correct lifesaving procedures. Nishizawa's boobs were distractingly soft, and in a fondling-induced panic Hayate mashed his lips against Ayumu's and started exhaling into her mouth.

He did this for several seconds, clumsily compressing the girl's breasts and breathing into her mouth as he tried to resuscitate her.

Hayate blinked when he realized that he could feel something soft, wet, and faintly sweet-tasting slipping into his mouth and swirling enthusiastically against his tongue. He stared blankly into Ayumu's twinkling, smiling eyes, still numbly continuing to stupidly grope her boobs as the realization caught up with him.

He felt the girl's hands on his butt.

"What a nice wake up call, Hayate-kun~❤" Ayumu cooed sweetly when the teen finally jerked his head back. "Hehehehe, you are _sooo_ good with your hands!"

Inwardly, the lass was grinning victoriously.

_Great Lovey-Dovey CPR Strategy..._ she thought._ ...is a massive success!_

Hayate blushed.

Ayumu winked at him, smiling unusually suggestively.

She could feel something very hard, and _very_ big, digging brusquely into her abdomen. A bit of blood was trickling down Hayate's upper lip.

They stayed like that for several long, awkward minutes.

...awkward for _Hayate_, that is.

* * *

A/N: A public service announcement: Do NOT use Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation lightly in real life. It is a risky procedure with only a fractional success rate, to be exercised only in the most dire situations, and even then if done improperly it is more likely to do harm than good. CPR in real life is not romantic or sexy, and if anything is actually a very painful and potentially gruesome experience for the recipient, with very high odds of resulting in broken ribs and other unpleasant things.

This message brought to you by a former boy scout seeking to clear up a rather dangerous popular misconception, even as he perpetuates the crude romanticization of CPR in his own perverted way.

XD

**Updated: **3-10-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. Naughty Nighttime Nibbles

**Swimsuit Seduction  
**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ ero-ero matsuri

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_how blatantly sexual can I make these without them becoming full on lemons? xD_)

* * *

**Seduction the Third:**

**Naughty Nighttime Nibbles  
**

**[NAGI]**

Nagi Sanzen'in felt unusually bold as she opened her mouth wide to accommodate the considerable girth of this massive, scrumptious meat. She licked the tip of it lustily, running her tongue lasciviously over the slick fleshy surface to lap up the thickly pungent mess which covered the monstrous length of this peerless, mouthwatering sausage.

She let out a shameless moan of pleasure, raking her teeth lightly over the hot and juicy shaft as she inched more of this tremendous mass into her mouth. It was only after several seconds of teasing and foreplay, mewling so sexily and blushing bright red in her cute little bathing suit, that she finally brought her jaws closed to bite off a chunk of the godly delicious hotdog.

"Mmmmm~" she moaned, chewing so gleefully on the sumptuous sausage. "Mmmmmm❤" she hummed in a tone that was borderline obscene when combined with the expression on her face and the state of her dress.

Hayate watched Nagi eat, redfaced and teary-eyed, a painful tightness in the crotch of his swim trunks.

"Milady..." he mumbled weakly, trying to discreetly cover up the bulge in his shorts. "Should you really eat so loudly?"

"Can't help it," said Nagi, lustily gulping down a thoroughly masticated mouthful of her phallic, meaty treat. "Tastes so _good_," she groaned, proceeding to take even more of the hotdog into her mouth.

Hayate blushed intensely, unable to tear his gaze away from his mistress as she lewdly fed herself such criminally suggestive foods as that hotdog, a popsicle, a banana, and even an extra-large fried matsutake mushroom.

Despite himself, Hayate could not help but imagine all of this happening to something else, something of a very similar shape and size, and something that was _desperately_ yearning for some special attention after all of the raunchy things that had been happening so far today.

His blush deepened a little, and the blue-haired butler squirmed in his seat. Nagi eyed the bulge in his shorts with a gleam of mischievous satisfaction in her eyes.

She licked her lips, polishing off the last of her snacks.

The blonde was well aware of how tightly her swimsuit clung to her petite figure as she then got up and walked closer to her butler.

"Hayateee..." she whined cutely. "I'm still hungry," she lied. "Do you have anything else for me to snack on?"

She stared pointedly at the tent in Hayate's trunks, emboldened by gall at the advances that the other girls had been making on_ her_ butler and crush.

The handsome teen gulped nervously, and he tried to inch away from his mistress. But she just reached out to grab at the front of his shorts.

Hayate _may or may not_ have passed out from a nosebleed, following that.

* * *

A/N: This is the third seduction in a row, haha. Helps that they're so short. I'm roughly a third of the way through the ones I want to do, but I'll probably cut it off here for tonight.

**Updated: **3-10-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	4. Chilly, Chesty Cheek

**Swimsuit Seduction  
**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ ero-ero matsuri

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_boobs boobs please review boobs_)

* * *

**Seduction the Fourth:**

**Chilly, Chesty Cheek  
**

**[Chiharu]**

Hayate tried hard to forget his previous, sexually suggestive encounters with Maria, Ayumu, and Nagi as he headed down once more to the water's edge. He saw Chiharu swimming lazily in the ocean a few meters out, splashing happily about in the water as she paddled this way and that. She had a bright, cheery smile on her face, and Hayate decided to join her in the water.

Because he was an idiot with almost no sense of pattern recognition.

"Hello, Chiharu-san," said Hayate warmly as he waded out into the water. It was colder than he expected, and he felt his nipples stiffen a bit at the chill that washed up through his frame as he submerged the lower half of his body in the clear, cool sea. "Ah, the water feels even cooler than I'd expected..."

The usually bespectacled brunette giggled a little at the faintly uncomfortable look on Hayate's face as he paddled over to her, floating close to upright in the water.

"Yes, it is very cool~" she said brightly. "The water, that is." She then threw her arms up over her head, gaily splashing some seawater at Hayate.

The butler brought his own arms up in defense and averted his face from the chilling, briny spray. He was laughing, though, and promptly he proceeded to return the favor to Chiharu. With a cheerfully impassioned hammer-blow, the poor-looking teen pitched a sizable wave at his acquaintance and maybe-friend.

The chilly ocean water washed over Chiharu's upper body with a noisy SPLASH, the girl's face flushing pink as she beamed and giggled, closing her eyes playfully against the cooling, salty onset.

Hayate laughed, finally beginning to relax as he and Chiharu had an impromptu water war, splashing one another like kids in a pool.

"Hahahaha!" chortled the butler, shielding his face against a surprisingly heavy blow from Chiharu. "You got me!"

"So I did~!" cheered Chiharu, before recoiling with an undignified snort from the bluenette's sudden retaliation. "Ahh! You _jer__k!_ That's COLD❤" she giggled heartily, blushing as she felt the chilly ocean water wash over her bosom.

"Yeah," said Hayate. "It's so nice and cool, for a hot day like today~!" He splashed the girl again, laughing cheerfully. It was a rare thing for this critically misfortunate lad to be having this much worry-free fun, and he perhaps got a little bit carried away.

Because the next thing he knew...

_SLAP_

...his hand hit flesh instead of water.

"Eeeeee!" Chiharu squealed, blushing furiously. She winced, panting at the sharp pain of Hayate's open palm squarely impacting her chest. As if it were happening in slow motion, she felt her flesh ripple as the shockwave passed through it, a bow wave of salty spray shooting up on either side of them.

A stiff, erect nipple dug into the palm of Hayate's hand through the thin fabric of Chiharu's bikini top.

A moment of dreadful silence passed as Hayate processed his fatal transgression.

"A-ah," he said, nervous and shivering. His cheeks were bright red. "S-s-sorry, Chiharu-san..."

Although he said this, the teen did not possess the strength of will to actually remove his hand from the girl's breast. To the contrary, he actually felt his fingers clench down automatically onto the pillowy mound, squeezing it and brushing the stiff nub of her nipple against his rough, calloused palm.

Chiharu averted her gaze, blushing intensely. Instead of pushing Hayate away, or even increasing the distance between them in any fashion, she rather kicked her legs to drift a little closer in to the lean but powerful musculature of the handsome young butler's body.

"No need to apologize..." she murmured cutely, floating up close to Hayate with a most wicked ulterior motive. "Just don't neglect the other one, Hayate-kun."

The teen's eyes widened in realization. He saw the victorious gleam in the pale brunette's eyes.

Blood exploded from the poor lad's nostrils.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Kampretzz and redmoon27 for faving and following! Although nobody's reviewed yet. XD

**Updated: **3-11-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	5. Cuddling a Kinky Otaku

**Swimsuit Seduction  
**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ ero-ero matsuri

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_somehow i always imagine kayura as being bluntly perverted; she will make a master fujoshi when she gets older_)

* * *

**Seduction the Fifth:**

**Cuddling a Kinky Otaku  
**

**[Kayura]**

Before sharks could be drawn in by his sudden explosive nasal hemorrhaging, Hayate Ayasaki swam back to shore. Chiharu was following him in the water, but once they reached land the two of them split up.

It was a shivering, pale wisp of a man who collapsed onto the beach towel next to the inveterate manga-fanatic Kayura, taking shelter from the sun under a broad, colorful umbrella. The mussy, dark-haired young lass looked to be in a peaceful repose, her eyes closed and her hands folded over her chest as she took a break from playing in the sun and the spray.

Her body seemed so _small_ next to his, Hayate could not help but notice. The lass had roughly the same stature and body type as his mistress (with maybe a _fractionally_ larger bust) and she was dressed in a cute, relatively conservative one-piece.

As the shivering, borderline traumatized butler lay weakly prone on the towel beside her, the smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of Kayura's lips.

"Yo," she greeted impudently, not even opening her eyes as she spoke. "You have fun with Chichi-haru?"

Hayate's face reddened instantly, and he froze up.

"Ah, Kayura-san..." he murmured weakly. "I didn't realize you were awake..."

The otaku lass grinned mischievously.

"What, were you planning on doing something naughty to me in my sleep?" she asked bluntly, the faintest bit insolent in that bland, matter-of-fact way of hers.

Hayate's blush deepened.

"N-n-n-no!" he yelped. "O-of course not! I'd never do anything like that!"

Kayura pouted theatrically, scooting a little closer to the blue-haired teen.

"Why ever not?" she inquired blandly, placing a hand on Hayate's firm, washboard abdomen. "Are you gay?" She pressed her slim, girlish figure into Hayate's side, her speech and her actions causing the young man to splutter and stammer.

"It's just..." he babbled incoherently, feeling all too aware of the subtle, youthful curves of Kayura's body squeezing so tightly against him. "I can't do that...! Even if this is an M-rated fanfic, I couldn't possibly take advantage of an innocent young girl in her sleep!"

Kayura looked up into his eyes, her face nearly expressionless.

"What if that girl is awake?" she queried boldly, moving her hand down from Hayate's abs to clear south of the border. "And anything _but_ innocent?"

She slipped her hand shamelessly down the front of the handsome butler's swim trunks.

Hayate felt Kayura's fingers curl around the base of one thing that a girl her age should DEFINITELY never be touching, squeezing a foot-plus long sausage that was at least as thick as her fist.

"Eeep!" the boy yelped.

"_Oooh_," Kayura remarked, a gleam in her eyes. "Nagi was right. This is waaay bigger than anything you would see in a hentai doujin."

Hayate covered his face in shame.

Kayura wouldn't be letting him get away that easily.

* * *

A/N: So this is the theoretical halfway point of this short and smuttish fanfic. Hehe, maybe there will be an actual lemon when we reach the end? I haven't decided, yet. ;)

**Updated: **3-11-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	6. Happy to Hump You

**Swimsuit Seduction  
**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ ero-ero matsuri

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_these are definitely getting raunchier, it feels... as this progresses... xD_)

* * *

**Seduction the Sixth:**

**Happy to Hump You  
**

**[HINAGIKU]**

Hinagiku Katsura's face was nearly fluorescent as she looked down at the insensate Hayate, who was lying all alone on Kayura's beach towel. She was trembling like a straw hut in an earthquake, staring blankly and wide-eyed down at her crush's handsome body and tight swim trunks.

She gazed intently at the massive bulge in the crotch of Hayate's shorts, remembering what Kayura had said to her not ten minutes ago.

_"If you want your shot at Hayate, you'd better take it quick. Before someone else decides to take his virginity while he's sleeping."_

Hinagiku's blush deepened at the memory of the tactless lass's gauche words, and she twiddled anxiously with her thumbs. She felt the heat below her metaphorical belt, staring down at Hayate's cute and defenseless body.

Apparently the poor butler had passed out in shock when Kayura started to fondle his...

...Hinagiku squeaked, her cheeks going thermonuclear. Steam was practically shooting out the teenaged pinkette's ears, and she shook her head frantically in an attempt to clear it of those _far_ too tempting images.

"Even Chiharu got him to feel her up..." Hinagiku mumbled to herself, shivering with the terror of nerves. "Let alone what Ayumu or Maria got him to do..." She gulped, staring down with swirly panicked eyes at the all too menacing tent in Hayate's trunks. "...and Nagi and Kayura both touched his..."

She yelped quietly, a strangled squeak dying in her throat as a shudder of shameful pleasure shot up her spine.

"I have to do this," she told herself. "If I don't do it now, I'll just second guess myself and get left behind in the dust. The others have all triggered their intimacy flags with Hayate... and there's no way that I'm gonna let myself get the _Forever Alone_ ending...!"

Emboldened, and steeling her resolve, Hinagiku proceeded to crouch herself down on Hayate in a too-small bikini, straddling his hips and bringing a cutely sexy camel toe down on his bulge. The girl squealed, her voice high-pitched, gasping and panting and blushing furiously at the feeling of Hayate's hardness pressing against her most private place, even it was only through the fabric of the respective swimwear.

The poor, feckless, lovesick tsundere didn't make it past three seconds of contact before passing out cold in a redfaced swoon. She fell forward, collapsing atop Hayate in a lusty faint.

The butler's stiff prick dug lewdly into Hina's crotch through the thin, scanty cloth of their swim shorts.

Even in his sleep, Hayate got a little bit of a nosebleed.

* * *

A/N: Hinagiku isn't really my favorite choice for Hayate's LI, but when the possibility of a threesome or harem ending with Nishizawa is brought onto the table... well, then she _quickly_ rises up in my mental rankings. XP

So for me it's not so much the power of _tsundere_... as it is the power of YURI~ ;3

**Updated: **3-11-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	7. Sadistic Loli Smut

**Swimsuit Seduction  
**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ ero-ero matsuri

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_now it's alice's turn!?_)

* * *

**Seduction the Seventh:**

**Sadistic Loli Smut  
**

**[ALICE]**

"Touch me," said Alice loftily to Hayate, somehow managing to look down on the butler even though the teen frankly towered over her.

Hayate blinked, staring blankly at the young girl.

"...eh?" he said, a stupid expression on his face. "Touch... you...?"

Alice crossed short, slim arms over the flat chest of a child.

"Yes," she said. "_Touch me_. I saw you doing ero things with all of those other girls."

Hayate sweatdropped.

"Ah..." he said. "But those were pretty much all accidents, you know...?"

Alice glared at him, piercing crimson eyes cast in shadow beneath her shining golden locks.

"I don't care," she said bluntly. "Seeing you doing those dirty things with the other girls makes me jealous." She stepped forward, stomping down on Hayate's toes. It honestly didn't hurt, with how small she was in this form. But still her point was clear. "You better be prepared to take responsibility for this," said the blonde coldly, grinding her heel into the top of Hayate's foot.

It still didn't really hurt.

"For... what, exactly?" Hayate wondered. "You weren't directly affected by any of those incidents... right?"

Alice pouted, blushing cutely.

"Yes I was," she said petulantly. "They turned me on." She kicked Hayate in the shin, the teen gaping a little dumbly at the young-seeming lass. "I demand you take responsibility for that!"

Hayate sweatdropped.

"Um... I feel like there are several things wrong with this scenario..." he muttered. "But, most importantly... how exactly am I supposed to responsibility for you getting..." He paused, blushing. "..._aroused?_"

Alice looked up at him with steely eyes.

"By touching me," she said. "Obviously."

Again, Hayate sweatdropped.

"O-okay... and, if I don't...?" he wondered, a little fearful of what the girl's answer would be. He really didn't want to get involved in anything this complicated, but Alice probably wouldn't give him any choice in the matter.

"I'll just go to a police officer and tell him that you _were_ touching me," said the blonde, pretty, pint-sized form of his first ojou-sama, Athena Tennosu in a distinctly cool and ruthless tone of voice.

Hayate gulped.

"V...very well, then..." he said slowly, blushing. A moment of awkward silence passed, as he looked down at Alice's petite, one-piece clad body. "So. Um. Where do you want me to start, then?"

"My chest," said Alice blandly. She spread her arms apart, arching her back to give the butler purchase on those sheer cliffs.

Reluctantly, Hayate did as she said. He placed a hand nervously over the girl's heart, hesitantly feeling around for something to squeeze.

A moment later, he found more than he could possibly hold in just one hand. Alice's childish one-piece ripped at its seams. Barren flat lands erupted into twin mountains of soft, creamy flesh, the force of this explosive expansion nearly dislocating Hayate's wrist.

Athena smiled lustily at her once and former butler and lover, naked as the day she was born. Her voluptuous, obscenely curvaceous body overflowed most lewdly and enticingly in Hayate's hand, and the butler's eyes bugged all but clear out of his head.

The red-eyed blonde smirked, and seeing the bulge forming in Hayate's swim trunks, she licked her lips and giggled. Her voice was low and sultry.

"Come, Hayate," she said. "Join me."

The teen happily did as she said, following eagerly as the beautiful, naked blonde led him back to the motel, and back to his room. Athena swayed her hips seductively as she walked. Large, beautifully shaped buttocks rippled and jiggled with the movements of her body.

Right then, Hayate would have gladly followed that ass anywhere, even into the bowels of Hell itself.

* * *

A/N: Thus begins the last stage of this fic. The one leading up to something that I'm sure you guys can predict easily enough for yourselves.

**Updated: **3-12-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	8. Neatly Neet Nudes

**Swimsuit Seduction  
**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ ero-ero matsuri

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_things are in motion..._)

* * *

**Seduction the Eighth:**

**Neatly Neet Nudes  
**

**[KAYUMARINAGI]**

"So you're really serious about this, Nagi?" said Maria softly, looking down at her slim, blond ojo-sama. The girl was blushing nervously, her legs crossed as she fiddled anxiously with the front of her swimsuit.

"She is," said Kayura blandly, speaking for her friend and fellow otaku. Her own one-piece was half-way off her body, leaving pale shoulders bare and exposing the slightest bit of pubescent cleavage.

Maria smiled, her halter top bikini only loosely fastened. Her modest breasts looked delightfully round and supple in the waning ruddy daylight that filtered in through the window of the motel room, and the feminine curve of her waist, indenting subtly below her chest before fanning out slightly to burgeoning hips, was truly sensual, a sight for women to envy and men to desire.

"I see," she murmured, brown eyes twinkling. "And you really wish to join her, Kayura?"

The girl smirked. Her eyes sparked, and she gave Maria a thumbs up.

"_No problem_," she said coolly in English, her accent fairly thick.

Maria sweatdropped.

"Y-_yes problem_," she said, also in English. Though her accent was scarcely noticeable, sounding more like a light Scottish brogue than anything else. In Japanese, then, she continued to say, "Both of you are underage, after all."

Nagi, still blushing a little, smirked. Her eyes twinkled impressively, and she struck an inappropriately cool pose.

"Not in this prefecture, we aren't," she said. "Out here in the boondocks, the age of consent is still just thirteen."

A second bead of sweat rolled down the side of Maria's face.

"...so you really do intend to take it this far...?" she whispered.

Nagi's blush deepened again, and she shyly averted her gaze.

"W-well, Hayate has been pretty gloomy lately..." she mumbled. "After that whole affair with Ruka, and everything else... plus, we've been here for days without finding any signs of his brother."

Kayura nodded.

"Right. He might look like he's smiling, but on the inside I bet he's actually crying," she said sagely. "That's the sort of guy he is, right?"

Maria smiled softly.

"Ah, yes..." she whispered. "So it is... Okay, then!" she said, an optimistically determined expression dawning on her face. "I'll help, you, Nagi! This is my responsibility, too! As Hayate-kun's earliest crush!" she exclaimed with a healthy pink flush in her cheeks.

Nagi grinned devilishly.

She undid the fasteners of her swimsuit, stripping naked at once.

"That butler of mine is a real oblivious idiot," she muttered. "It'll take everything we've got to break through his defenses."

Kayura smirked agreeably, slipping her own suit the rest of the way off.

"With someone like that, you just have to be as blunt as possible. Otherwise it'll never get through his thick skull," she said. "Right?"

Maria nodded, and slipped off her top, then slid her bottom down her legs. She was blushing, but there was a bright smile on her face.

"My," she murmured, letting the air breathe freely against her naked figure. "This feels so exciting~!"

"Though Hayate has already seen you naked," Kayura said.

Nagi laughed, though her eye was twitching the tiniest bit.

"Y-yeah, he's basically seen all of us nude at least once, hasn't he...?" she mused quietly. "That kind of ticks me off, now that I really think about it."

Maria giggled.

"Ah, there's nothing for it, milady," she responded cheerfully, taking the two younger girls by their hands. "I'm sure that, before the night is through, all of those frustrating fanservice scenes will finally pay off."

She then turned, and led the two younger lasses, all three of them naked, out the door and down the hall to Hayate's room.

"There's no way Hayate will be able to ignore _this_," said Nagi determinedly.

"No straight man would," added Kayura.

"Haha, then let's just hope that Hayate-kun really is..." mused Maria idly.

Nagi shot her maid a dark look, but Maria just laughed it off.

They opened the door to Hayate's bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I can't be the only one to think that the accents of Japanese people fluent in English sound vaguely Scottish, right? Please tell me it isn't just me.

**Updated: **3-12-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	9. Bonding Babes in the Buff

**Swimsuit Seduction  
**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ ero-ero matsuri

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_the penultimate peril prior to a promised plethora of porn?_)

* * *

**Seduction the Ninth:**

**Bonding Babes in the Buff  
**

**[AYUHINAHARU]**

When the three young women, Nagi, Maria, and Kayura peered into Hayate's motel room, it was the last of the three who was the first to speak.

"Well... I guess we weren't the only ones with a plan like this," Kayura mused dryly, thoroughly unperturbed by the sight stretched out before them.

Nagi stared, aghast and faintly mortified. Maria sweatdropped, chuckling a touch nervously

Hinagiku Katsura, Ayumu Nishizawa, and Chiharu Harukaze were lying sprawled, naked, in varyingly seductive poses across the top of Hayate's small single bed. It was a tight fit for the three lasses, and the erotically close proximity of their cute, nude forms may have – under other circumstances – given someone the wrong idea.

Hinagiku's cheeks were several shades darker than her hair, and she was nervously covering her chest and her loins. The fair, smooth skin of her lean, athletically petite figure was flushed and goose-pimpled from a mixture of excitement and embarrassment, and she looked intensely self conscious regarding the matter of her all but flat chest.

Ayumu was lying on her belly, pressing a modestly plump and perky bosom into the bed's hard mattress. Her feet were raised up behind her, legs bent at the knees and idly kicking in wait. Her soft, round butt was bare and pale, the crack of her buttocks a very cute and enticing sight. She smiled cheerfully, blushing and giggling a little bit to see the others here.

Chiharu was reclined at the head of the bed, arms crossed behind her head, legs crossed below her pelvis. Her chest, around the same size as Ayumu's, was pressed downward, her body bent at the waist. She did not cover herself at all, looking distinctly confident and unafraid. The brunette smirked to see Maria, Nagi, and Kayura.

"I guess you guys must have been thinking along the same lines as us," she remarked, slats of reflected light falling across the lenses of spectacles. "That we should combine our powers to capture Hayate's heart... although I'm really only doing this to help the president, honestly," she added with a shrug and a wry grin.

Hinagiku shot Chiharu a sharply suspicious glance, and Ayumu giggled.

_Don't try to hide your true colors_, the former seemed to be saying. Though the latter spoke more literally.

"There's no need to keep up the act, Chiharu~" Ayumu said, giggling cheerfully. "Me and Hina know you like Hayate-kun just as much as we do~!"

Chiharu blushed faintly, absentmindedly raising a hand to her face at that moment to slide her glasses a centimeter or so back up the bridge of her nose.

"It's not like that..." she said a little weakly. "Honestly, I don't get what you girls see in him. Although he is easy on the eyes... and very helpful... and charming, too, in a hapless woobie sort of way..."

Hinagiku scoffed, tightening her arm across her chest, and pressing her palm a little more firmly against her sex. Ayumu tittered, winking coyly at the bespectacled beauty.

"Whatever you say~❤" she chirped.

Nagi stared blankly, frozen in humiliation, at the naked trio on Hayate's bed. Maria saw the hint of despair on her charge's face, and placed a comforting hand on the young blonde's shoulder.

"You know," said the maid, "I don't see any reason why the three of us can't team up with the three of them. If it's for Hayate's sake."

Kayura nodded, and she walked unconcernedly towards the bed.

"Yeah," she said. "There's not much room, but I'm sure we can make this work."

And, saying that, the young otaku plopped herself bodily down on the floor beside the bed. She rolled onto her side, so that she was facing the door, and planted a small hand seductively down on the gentle curve of her young hips. She smiled up at Nagi and Maria with the slightest glint of mischief in her eyes.

Maria nodded in agreement with this, and she pushed forward on Nagi's shoulder, prompting the lass to weakly advance.

"I usually wouldn't approve of such inappropriate conduct," remarked the fair and lovely maid, "but they say there's strength in numbers. If you really want to win Hayate-kun's heart, then you'll just have to be willing to share."

Nagi's eye twitched.

"That's a really dirty thing for you to be saying so casually, Maria," she muttered, her cheeks still brilliant crimson as she hesitantly stalked ahead towards the bed. There was a bit of room, yet, at the foot of it.

Hinagiku nodded weakly in agreement.

"I didn't think the former student council president was such a pervert..." the pinkette murmured, not looking Maria in the eye.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, though~" tittered Ayumu. "I'm just happy we'll finally get to show Hayate-kun our true feelings~!"

Chiharu smiled softly.

"The Tenchi Solution is a perfectly reasonable ending for a harem series," she said, "although only few ever take that route."

Hinagiku blushed.

"H-harem...?" she said. "Is that what you see this as...? A... _h-h-harem_... for Hayate...?"

"That sounds fun," said Kayura, glancing up from where she lay on the floor. "I've always wondered what that would be like. Being in a harem, that is."

Nagi sweatdropped.

"You guys are all perverts..." she muttered darkly, crawling up onto the end of the bed. She settled herself into an abashed imitation of a centerfold pose.

Maria smiled, and she stepped forward, the last of the six of them to join in.

"It's only natural, though, I suppose," she remarked, swinging her hips as she swaggered up to the bedside. "To have at least this much interest in those sorts of things..."

"I couldn't have put it better myself," said a husky voice from the doorway, behind Maria.

The maid blinked. As one, she and the other girls looked up to the entrance of Hayate's motel room. They saw the butler, and a _gorgeous_, buxom blonde (the latter in the nude) standing thereat.

Their hearts fell for a moment, before the blonde met their eyes and _smiled_. Then they blushed, realizing the woman's intentions.

Hayate simply stared, dumbfounded, at the beautiful naked girls assembled in his room. The tent in his swim trunks looked practically big enough to house an entire circus.

He drooled, entranced.

Everybody knew what was going to come next.

* * *

A/N: So this is the penultimate chapter of Swimsuit Seduction, haha! It's nice to do something short like this, once in a while. And a modest number of people appear to have followed and fav'd this, although nobody's left a review, yet.

The last chapter may take a good while, though, if I do it the way I'm thinking of doing it. Plus I've got _Senran Kagura Burst _for my 3DS, now, and it's a pretty fun game. (also SEXY XP) So my writing might slow down. Hehe, just think of it as me taking a miniature vacation to recharge my batteries~

**Updated: **3-13-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	10. Ever and Anon

**Swimsuit Seduction  
**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ ero-ero matsuri

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_porn...is not as easy to write as one may think, even though i have gotten a LOT of practice xD_)

* * *

**Seduction the Last:**

**Ever and Anon  
**

**[ALL OF THE ABOVE]**

Hayate laid Athena down first, the blonde pushing aside Ayumu, Hinagiku, Nagi and Chiharu to make room for her and her former butler. He kissed Mistress Tennousu on the lips, and her took her breasts lovingly into his hands. Athena moaned, low and husky, feeling Hayate's nimble, calloused hands on her bosom. He pinched her nipples between his fingers, deftly and skillfully attending to her tits.

"Hayate-kun..." Athena moaned. She squirmed below him, groaning lewd and sultry as he teased and pleased her. Her face was red, a shocking crimson, and she was panting, sweating.

"A-tan..." moaned Hayate, kissing his former mistress passionately on the lips. His tongue wrestled with hers, the agile muscles curling around one another and tracing each the other's tonsils.

Saliva dribbled from his lips to hers, and vice a versa. Her hands tickled his hard, muscular back, following the curvature of his spine as she explored the butler's body. Hayate's hands pleasured Athena's body, squeezing and rubbing her all over. The soft generous flesh of Athena's amply curvaceous figure overflowed between Hayate's dextrous fingers as they kneaded and massaged her.

The other girls watched with embarrassed arousal as Hayate and Athena joined. He thrust into her, piercing through to the blonde's core with his manhood.

Athena delighted in the sensations Hayate elicited from her body. She curved herself against his hard frame, mashing her broad, womanly hips against the solid pelvis of her former servant and lover. Her buttocks roiled violently from the force of their thrusting, as they joined, and Athena eagerly accepted every last one of Hayate's generous carnal offerings.

Their kiss broke apart, the pace of their matched thrusting growing steadily more frenetic. A string of mingled saliva trailed betwixt their lips, for a moment, before it too broke apart.

The wet, rhythmic slapping of Hayate and Athena's joined genders filled the room. The pair's husky moans and grunts were unimaginably erotic, causing the other girls to whimper and whine with embarrassed delight.

"Hayate-kun..." breathed Hinagiku, a gleam of undeniable longing in her eyes as she watched the teen's firm buttocks rock back and forth whilst he drove himself repeatedly and passionately into Athena.

"Hayate..." whined Nagi, blushing like a beet and peering through her fingers as her butler made love to her fellow ojou-sama.

Chiharu and Kayura watched with a good deal of interest, the former taking notes for future meetings with her doujin circle, and the latter comparing the positions with what she had seen in hentai.

"I bet Ruka will be so jealous, when I tell her..." the former mused quietly.

"Wow, I didn't realize a person could bend like that," said the latter blandly.

Maria giggled, blushing softly.

"My, my, my..." she mused half to herself. "Now that is a very inappropriate thing for an ojou-sama to be doing with the help."

Ayumu licked her lips, staring as much at Athena as at Hayate.

"Whoa," she murmured. "She's got humongous boobs. Is that really the kind of girl Hayate-kun likes?"

Hinagiku glanced sidelong at Ayumu, weakly sweatdropping.

"Ah... I certainly hope not..." the pinkette mumbled, glancing down at her own chest. It was basically the same size as Nagi's. "We definitely can't compete, if that's the case..."

Chiharu laughed halfheartedly, glancing at Hina and Ayumu. Hayate, on the bed, was still thrusting furiously in and out of Athena, attending to her body with all the skill and care he gave to his professional domestic duties.

"True, true..." she muttered. "But, then, not all boys go for big breasts. It could be her hair."

"That's right," said Kayura, nodding even as Athena let out a keening, ecstatic wail. "Between that hair, that fair skin, and that figure, she has a very Caucasian appearance. And that might be the kind of thing Hayate likes."

Nagi's eyes brightened at this, the girl perking up.

"You think so?" she said excitedly, stars in her eyes. She giggled, blushing gleefully at the thought. "Hehe, if that's the case, then I'm practically a shoo-in!"

Confidently, the lass struck a pose she probably thought was sexy.

Maria sweatdropped.

"Well, two out of three isn't bad..." she mumbled. "...but even if you are half-American, the half of you that's Japanese is... _very_ Japanese."

Meaningfully, she shot a glance at Nagi's virtually nonexistent bust.

Nagi riposted with an icy glare, and petulantly she crossed her arms over her chest. Her cheeks looked a little bit redder.

The other girls giggled at this, with the exception (naturally) of Athena, who was too busy having an explosive orgasm as Hayate blew an enormous load into her aching, starving womanhood. And, actually, this appeared to be all the buxom Tennousu ojou could take, as she promptly swooned and went limp, passing out from exhaustion.

"Ah," said Ayumu, glancing back at the bed. "It looks like A-tan is glowing."

And she was. Not just the metaphorical glow of post-coital satisfaction, either, but a very literal, likely _supernatural_ glow of golden light than enveloped every inch of her body. The girls stared, faintly dumbstruck, as Athena promptly shrunk, transforming into a little girl they all happened to recognize.

Athena's womanhood receded from Hayate's hardness, thick white seed pouring out onto the bedsheets as that voluptuous adult figure shrank down toward her core. Her breasts became small, childish nubs. The distinction between her hips and her waist became far less stark, long limbs shortening and pronounced curves flattening.

Nagi stared blankly at the naked, young, pale, young, blonde, young, red-eyed, and _young_ Alice who lay now on the bed where Athena had rested only moments earlier.

Hayate and Hinagiku were the only ones not_ totally_ surprised by this. Everyone else was quite naturally gobsmacked. Not only by the sudden transformation, but also by the fact that Hayate had apparently actually been making love to a child who was _definitely_ below the minimum age of consent, even in this part of the country.

But their questions, they quickly decided, could wait. The sight of Hayate, naked, erect, and quite visibly _willing_ kind of distracted them.

It was a cutely blushing Ayumu who was the next to advance.

"Hayate-kun..." she said softly, cupping her breasts in her hands and bending a little forward to entice him with her modest cleavage. "Won't you play with me, next...?"

The blue-haired butler smiled at the fairly normal lass, his dick hard and throbbing.

"Sure," he said. "I suppose I might as well... since this is a lemon fic, after all."

Ayumu sweatdropped. Off to the side, Hinagiku sighed.

"Sheesh..." the pinkette muttered, shaking her head a little disapprovingly. "Don't go saying such troublesome things, Hayate-kun. Even if they are true."

The teenaged male laughed.

"Sure, sure," he said. "I'll just keep my mouth shut and have plenty of sex with you girls. Is that okay with you~?"

Hinagiku blushed redder than a tomato. Nagi scowled, flustered by Hayate's bluntness. But the others seemed to take this in stride, smiling lustily at the handsome (if impoverished-looking) young man.

Ayumu crawled on top of Hayate, then, and she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She was smiling, and her eyes were twinkling.

"Hehe..." she giggled mischievously, pulling back from the kiss after a few seconds. She straddled Hayate's waist, the boy sitting up now at the head of the bed. Alice lay in a drowsy, contented heap at their feet. "It's been an awfully long time since I've managed to advance our relationship..."

Ayumu lowered her groin onto the butler's lap. She pressed the wet, hot lips of her aching slit against the tip of his mighty, pulsing length. She rubbed herself a little against the head of his penis, moaning delightfully as she ground her labia upon his foreskin.

"Nishizawa-san..." Hayate groaned weakly, panting and bucking his hips. His manhood was aching as she teased it, and he was finding himself to be wanting nothing more than to thrust himself inside of the lass. "Ahhn...❤"

The twin-tailed bluenette giggled, her cheeks vibrant rosy.

"Do you like this, Hayate-kun?" she asked him, unusually sly and seductive. Her eyes were half-lidded, gazing at the young man in the most sultry of manners.

"Y-yes...!" he gasped, whimpering. "I do! Nishizawa-san...!" He bucked his hips a little harder, his hands moving to grip the girl's shapely young hips. Ayumu was not as buxom or curvaceous at Athena, perhaps, but the lass was far from unarmed in the arena of measurements. For a girl of her age and demographic, Ayumu was pretty well-endowed.

The girl's of snacking gave her a little extra cushion in just the right places, and her fondness for bicycling left her with a nice and shapely lower half. She wasn't exceptionally athletic, but neither was she weak or out of shape. Her curves were just above average, though they weren't all too remarkable when compared to the similarly curvy Maria and Chiharu, or the early bloomer Sakuya.

Ayumu smiled lustily, purring a little before impaling herself gingerly on her love's rod. She moaned a bit lewdly, squealing and squirming as she inched herself down his length.

They reached her hymen very soon, and Ayumu whimpered a little.

"Ahh... be gentle, Hayate-kun..." she murmured. "It's my first time, after all..."

"Don't worry," said Hayate, giving her a warmly reassuring smile. "I'll take good care of you, Nishizawa-san."

And saying that, he pulled back an inch or so.

"Try and relax," the butler added a moment later. "I've heard that helps."

Ayumu nodded, and took a deep breath. She cleared her mind, allowing her body to loosen up. The tension melted from her frame, and Hayate thrust up into her with just enough force to break through her barrier. A bit of blood trickled down the blue-eyed man's shaft, leaking from Nishizawa's blossom.

Surprisingly, though, she only barely felt it.

"Ohhh..." she moaned, squirming in delight upon Hayate's hardness. "Yesss... Hayate-kun...❤"

They began to fuck in earnest. Her hips bounced up and down on Hayate's pelvis. Their groins smacked noisily together as Ayumu eagerly rode her longtime crush. Her cute, modest mounds of creamy, bouncy flesh bobbed and wobbled up and down with the motion of their bodies. Her nipples, pink and puffy, were stiff and peaking.

Hayate bent forward, taking one of those nipples into his mouth. Even as Ayumu continued to ride up and down on his cock, he kissed her breasts and suckled at her young teats. The girl shivered and moaned with delight, throwing her head this way and that in the throes of pleasure. Her tits were soft and faintly tangy with sweat, as Hayate lustfully laved his tongue across their flushed and rosy surface. He tickled her bosom, titillating the lass as he thrust himself repeatedly into her core.

She quickly came.

Ayumu's pussy clenched down on Hayate's hardness, her nectar gushing out over his erection. Her vaginal muscles kneaded his cock, squeezing it and milking it for the comely lad's seed.

"Nishizawa-san...!" he gasped, pulling his head back from her breasts. He came in unto her. His penis twitched, a delightfully shameful shiver running through his entire body. His balls clenched, ejaculating a load of sperm into the young woman's sex.

"Hayate-kun...!" she cried in turn. "Yes! I love you, Hayate-kun!"

"Nishizawa-san!" he replied. "I love..."

The other girls quietly gasped, many hearts stopping in that moment. They listened with dread as Hayate continued.

"...fucking this cute, sexy body of yours...!"

The other girls face-faulted.

"Hayate... you _idiot_..." muttered Nagi darkly, her cheeks bright pink.

"What a tactless guy," mused Kayura.

"At least he's being honest...?" breathed Chiharu, wondering if this was really a point in the teen's favor.

"I almost wish he would lie, in this case..." Hinagiku muttered.

"Should he really be saying something so filthy with a straight face?" Maria quietly pondered aloud.

Ayumu blushed, though, smiling down at Hayate.

"Hehehe... slow and steady wins the race..." she said to herself. "This is just one more step on the road to winning Hayate-kun's heart...!"

Hayate laughed.

"Well, I don't know if it's my _heart_ you girls will win, by doing this..." he murmured wryly.

Nagi's blush deepened.

"I... I don't care..." she murmured, feeling a warmth in her loins. "Well... I mean, maybe I care a little..." she corrected, blushing harder. "But even if the only thing we win with this is the one that's dangling between your legs..."

Nagi's eyes sparked and smouldered with a downright _Shonen_ level of passion.

"...I still refuse to lose...!" she declared determinedly, her competitive side coming out.

Hayate sweatdropped at this, and Ayumu giggled.

"Aw, how cute~" she tittered, dismounting from Hayate. "But you really just want to have sex with him, don't you?"

Nagi was pointedly silent. After a moment, she proceeded to get onto the bed with her butler.

She was blushing fiercely.

"I don't care what that hamster says..." she muttered. The formerly wealthy blonde looked up shyly into Hayate's eyes. "I... I just want you to have your way with me... N-not that it _means_ anything..."

Hayate smiled indulgently.

"I know, I know," he said gently, reassuringly. "You're just doing this as a favor, right~?"

Nagi gulped nervously.

"R-right..." she said softly, abashed.

Ayumu giggled, getting off of the bed to give them room. She carried the soundly sleeping Alice over her shoulders, a pervy gleam of mischief in her eyes.

Nagi laid down on her back, shyly spreading her legs for Hayate. Her pussy was wet, and she spread her lips hesitantly, baring her soaking wet insides to her butler.

"But... if you want to stick it in me..." she whispered, blushing intensely. "...I expect you to warm me up first."

Hayate smiled.

"Whatever you say, ojou-sama~" he chirped. Then he crouched down before her on his hands and knees.

His breath felt unbearably hot against her privates.

He bent his head forward, planting a kiss on Nagi's nether lips. His mistress squealed at the contact, shivering and writhing beneath Hayate.

"Oh... ohhh... OHHHH!" she wailed, starting to go wild almost immediately. She bucked her hips against his lips, mashing her pussy against his face. Her nectar dribbled down Hayate's lips, trickling to his chin.

His tongue flitted nimbly hither and yon within the lass's maidenhood. He kissing her blossom worshipfully, attentively. He eagerly, adoringly lapped up the juices of her arousal, his lips making the lewdest of smacking sounds as he drank of her regal, gilded chalice.

A soft, feathery tuft of scarcely visible hair tickled the bridge of Hayate's nose. Nagi's burning, ruddy pubus was crowned with the smallest patch of downy, flaxen hair.

"Hayate! Hayate!" Nagi continued to moan as her butler serviced her with his lips and his tongue. "Yes! Yes! YESSSS!" she screamed, throwing her twin-tailed blonde head to and fro as ecstasy wracked her pretty, petite body.

Nagi Sanzen'in was in no way physically fit, sturdy, or resilient. While strict dietary controls enacted by Maria kept the girl from becoming overweight, the headstrong chit's highly sedentary lifestyle nonetheless left her with very little to speak of in the way of muscle tone or stamina.

And her lack of experience, likewise, with more... _sexual_... matters combined with Nagi's lack of strength and endurance to create a result that was only inevitable.

She came all over Hayate's face.

Then she went out like a light, completely unconscious.

Hayate sweatdropped.

"Ah... I guess ojou-sama didn't have the strength to handle this," he quietly mused.

"No, I suppose not," agreed Maria, stepping forward at once to move her mistress aside. "She really should get out more."

Hayate nodded in agreement, glancing up and down Maria's lovely nude body as he did so. He smiled at her, his manhood throbbing excitedly.

"But I bet Maria-san has much more stamina," he added, blue eyes twinkling hopefully.

Maria laughed.

"I should certainly _hope_ so..." she purred huskily, smiling lustily at her coworker.

Maria pushed her mistress gently aside, crawling onto the bed and wiggling her hips a bit. Hayate grinned to see this, cheerfully blushing as the beautiful nude maid sidled up to him. He raised a hand tentatively to the brunette's modestly ample bosom.

Hesitating for only a moment, Maria nodded at him.

"Go ahead, Hayate-kun. Just for today, I'll let you do whatever you want,' she said, giving him a playful wink. Then she paused, looking momentarily thoughtful, before sweatdropping just a tiny bit and adding, "...w-within reason, of course..."

Hayate's blush deepened, but he nodded in understanding. He smiled at Maria. His eyes glimmered, faintly adoring.

The hand of a first class butler was placed gingerly upon Maria's breast. His calloused hands, hard and tough from years of doing manual labor from an unreasonably young age, were distinctly at odds with the teen's otherwise almost _effeminate_ appearance. Deft, capable fingers gently massaged the pert, pliable mounds of Maria's chest, causing the maid to let out a sultry moan.

"Oh, _Hayate_," Maria purred, arching her back and squeezing her thighs together. She wiggled a little lewdly as the young man attentively handled her bosom, kneading the soft flesh and playfully tweaking her nipples ever so gently. "Mmmm! You're remarkably skilled at this kind of thing," she moaned, panting weakly as he serviced her.

"I've had to do a lot of different things for money, in the past," was the teenaged butler's unconcerned response. "Some of which I'm less proud of than others."

Maria did her best to ignore the unfortunate implications of the unfortunate lad's statement, letting the delightful tingling warmth that spread through her body distract her mind from pitying her coworker. She didn't want anything like implied child prostitution bringing her down from this high.

So she let his fingers do their thing, rubbing away all of her troubles. She inched her waist up the teen's thighs, aiming her pelvis for the erection which crowned the teen's groin, standing up from a tuft of silvery blue hair.

"Aahhhh! Mmmmm!" Maria groaned, raising her hips up. "Hayate-kun~! Ohhhh, yes!" She slid herself back down, inching her womanhood onto her colleague's rod.

Hayate's manhood felt enormous inside of her. Its mass stretched Maria out like nothing else, and she let out a keening wail almost the second she impaled herself upon it. She gasped and groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head.

She could feel him inside her. She could feel his heartbeat through the throbbing of his penis, the veins briefly swelling with every influx of fresh blood, then briefly contracting as the old blood was cycled out and pumped back up to his heart. She could practically feel the mingling of their life force as she joined with him.

Up and down, Maria began to move on Hayate's erection. She rocked herself side to side, back and forth, grinding his hardness inside of her aching pussy. She used his stick to scratch the itch inside her.

"M...Maria...san...!" Hayate gasped, his eyes clenching shut. He bucked his hips unconsciously, feeling the tightness of Maria's pussy as his dick moved about inside of her. The maid's womanhood felt every bit as incredible as her breasts, which his was still groping and fondling adoringly in his hands. Maria's soft buttocks smacked repeatedly on Hayate's thighs as she ground herself up and down on his length.

"Hayateeee!" Maria squealed. She couldn't help herself. She was loving this, adoring the feeling of having Hayate's cock inside of her. It felt incredible, a perfect fit to her body. Just the slightest touch of his manhood sent unbelievable shivers through her frame. She gasped and she moaned, feeling herself going mad on her coworker's cock.

She bobbed up and down, up and down, faster and faster, bouncing furiously on Hayate's dick. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs, not caring who might hear. She felt too good to care about that. The sex was amazing.

Sex with Hayate was amazing.

She loved it. She absolutely could not go without more of it.

She bounced harder, faster, rocking herself furiously back and forth on Hayate's cock.

"Maria!" he cried, gasping and groaning lewdly. "Maria!" he repeated, bucking his hips wildly into her. "Maria❤"

He came. Maria came too.

They came together.

And the girls continued in this manner for the rest of the night, whether they were laying their claim on Hayate or just using him for the sake of a good time. The butler didn't know, and to be perfectly honest he had to admit that he didn't particularly care, either way.

It just felt too damn good to complain.

* * *

A/N: And thus I have officially finished this, without the fic getting so much as a single review. Even though it has 8 favs and 6 followers. XD

Heheh, I'm pretty tired though. Been stretching myself a little thin, perhaps, between work and writing. Haha.

...I feel like I should write more non-porn stuff. Maybe.

**Updated: **3-18-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
